Dreaming of You songfic
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: Pan dreams about a certain lavender haired boy. What happens when she wakes up? Songfic


Dreaming of You

Pan leaned back in her chair. She could be thinking about anything, anything else, but she had to think of him. She tried to concentrate on something else, but he always jabbed her in the back of the head. She should work on her homework, but it was already late. She got up from her chair and walked over to her balcony. The night sky was marvelous. The stars shown greatly in the night, casting their own life over the Earth. She tried to concentrate on those little dots in the sky, but no, Trunks kept creeping into her thoughts.

_"Late at night when all the world is sleeping,_

_I stay up and think of you _

_And I wish on a star _

_That somewhere you are _

_Thinking of me too."_

It was already very late and Pan needed to get up early since she, Bra, and Marron were going shopping for the biggest sales the next morning. She didn't even know why they bother, she hated to go shopping and she never bought anything.

Turning away from the scene, she closed and locked her window and climbed into bed. The comfort of her sheets was so relaxing for her sore mind. Still silently thinking of the lavender haired boy that she would never have. It wasn't just because she was nervous, it was just all the things between them. He was a rich famous city boy, she was a hard working country girl. He had girls all over him that were much more suitable for him than Pan. And the giant age gap didn't help much.

_"'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight _

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight._

_And then there's no where in the world I'd rather be _

_T__hen here in my room dreaming about you and me."_

Of course Pan would hate herself in the morning, but it was the only way she could have him. In her dreams he was all hers. Pan rolled over in her bed, pulling her covers over head. Closing her eyes, her mind began to wonder into desire.

She and Trunks were gazing under the stars, and he was holding her. She snuggled to his chest, but she couldn't feel his warmth because it was just a dream. He would run his fingers through her hair. She would smile and fall completely in his arms. He would brush her lips with his finger tips and slowly lower his head, but that's as far as it would go.

Before they would make contact, he would see someone that Pan couldn't see and chase after her, leaving Pan there on the ground. She didn't know why she would dream that, but it was every time. Maybe it was her own conscious telling her it would never happen.

_"Wonder if you ever see me _

_And I wonder if you know I'm there._

_If you looked in my eyes _

_Would you see what's insides? _

_Would you even care?"_

She would call his name, if she said it out loud at all, but he would keep chasing that figure whether he heard her or not. Pan would be left behind for nothing more than the emptiness. Not even the stars had stayed to gaze down upon her.

As she turned around in her dream, she began walking where to she didn't know. Then a figure came and pulled her down. She looked up at him and it was Trunks smiling at her.

"What's wrong Panny? Are you sad?" He began to tickle her and she laughed hard, but she couldn't really feel him. It was just a dream. It was the only thing to get her this close to him.

_"I just want to hold you close _

_But so far, _

_all I have are dreams of you.  
_

_ So I wait for the day _

_For the courage to say _

_I love you."_

Trunks laid down beside her after her tickle fit. They gazed at each other before Trunks took her hand. "You work too hard sometimes. Training I mean. You've been doing it more often than normal."

"Because I want to get my mind off of you, and that's the only thing to help me." she folded her fingers with his and they both began to fumble with each other's fingers.

"I'm sorry that I invade your head. I just saw that there's so much room up there." They both laughed even though it was an insult towards Pan. Trunks smiled and lifted his head in his hand and propped it up on his elbow. "Why do you think of me?"

"Because I can't have you. You always want the ones you can't have." Pan said simply like it was the simplest reason.

Trunks smirked, "So you want me?"

Pan sighed, "Yeah, but why would you want someone like me? You're rich, famous, a lady killer, and I'm not exactly a lady."

Trunks smiled, "No, you're better. You're a woman."

_"'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight _

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight._

_And then there's no where in the world I'd rather be _

_Then here in my room dreaming about you and me."_

Pan frowned and avoided his eyes. "You don't mean that."

Trunks lifted her face to his, "Yes I do. You are more womanly than any other. You might not wear dresses or high heels, but you're proud of yourself no matter what. You don't create an image for people to like. That's what's best about you."

He bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers, only this time she could feel him, taste him. It made her heart race and the heat between them was so ravishing! It was so good, that it made her wake up.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw sapphire orbs stare into hers. Their lips were still together.

"Gah! Trunks! What the hell are you doing here?!" Pan flew across the bed and on the floor with a thump. She stood up and glared at him. "What were you doing?!"

Trunks looked at the door and back to Pan, "Calm down, I don't want you to wake up Gohan." He looked sort of panic stricken.

"My parents aren't here; they left yesterday for a business trip and left me in charge of the house." She grabbed the blanket and tossed it aside and walked over the bed to Trunks. "And what the hell was that? What were you trying to do? Scare me to death?!"

Trunks chuckled. "It was just a kiss, don't worry about it. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Pan's eye started twitching and she was already really red. "I-I-I-I talk in m-my sleep?"

Trunks shrugged, "Yeah I had a full conversation with you. You just yapped away."

Pan started shaking from embarrassment. "What exactly did you say?"

Trunks smiled and sat down on the bed in front of Pan. She of course decided to stand. "Well I came over to surprise you-"

"In the middle of the night?"

"In the middle of the night and to give you back your math book. When I saw you were still asleep, I tried not to wake you, but I, uh, heard you say my name." Pan let out a whimper and her cheeks flared up. "So I got curious and started watching you. You sleep like a rock 'cause you're training too much."

Pan swallowed, "Did you say that?" She closed her eyes, hoping this was all a very embarrassing dream.

"Uh, yeah I think. Then you told me-"

"To get my mind off you." Pan knew she couldn't run, so she had to face him. "So, my dream was actually really happening? We were actually talking?"

Trunks nodded. "It was kind of cool though."

"Cool?!" Pan exploded and started advancing on him. Trunks started to back away from her. "You come in here, without my permission and start listening to my deepest most inner thoughts! And you think it's cool?! You find out the secret I've been trying to hide for years and you use it to toy with me?! With a kiss?!"

Trunks fell off the other side of the bed and Pan still advanced on him. "So you really meant all that? About you wanting me?"

Pan blushed heavily then picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "That doesn't matter! You invaded my personal space so you have to pay! You're a jackass Trunks!"

Trunks' eyes grew wide when he saw the furious Pan pull back a fist. "Wait Pan! You wouldn't want to hit the guy who loves you, do you?"

Pan's angry face smoothed out into a shocked one. She unclenched her fist and let go of him. "What?" She asked breathlessly.

Trunks straightened himself up and walked closer to her so that their faces were only inches apart. "You heard me. I love you Pan Son."

_"Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you._

_And I still can't believe _

_That you came up to me And said "I love you. _

_I'll love you till the end."_

Trunks put his hand behind her head and around her waist and brought her to him and their lips caught each other. Trunks massaged her lips with his, smothering her and taking in the softness of her lips. Her ran his tongue over the rim of her lips. Granting access, she parted her lips slightly and he slipped his tongue inside and explored the dampness of her mouth.

It was the best kiss she had ever had. Her heart racing against his like they were one being. They parted and both were breathless. Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan and held her close to him.

"You should get sleep." Pan nodded and they both slipped into her bed and Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. They fell asleep that way.

_"Now I'm dreaming with you tonight _

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life._

_And there's no where else in the world I'd rather be _

_Then here in my room dreaming with you endlessly!"_


End file.
